The Broken Tide
by missgroovychick
Summary: Rosalyn Macaw is daydreaming literary genius yet shackled by work in a bookstore in the stuck up seaside town of Port Royal. She dreams wistfully of her childhood friend Will Turner and gathering up her courage to tell him how she feels. However, one chance encounter with a notorious Captain Jack Sparrow changes her life forever. Will this turn out well for Rosalyn?
1. Act I Scene I

**_The Broken Tide_**

 ** _by Missgroovychick (aged 14)_**

 ** _Act I_**

 ** _Scene I_**

 _It's a beautiful day in Port Royale, and a fairly tall lady with medium length brunette hair hums quietly to herself as she puts away some books in her very well kept little shop._

 **Rosalyn (thinking):** Not only do I sell books or read books, I write them. My new one Broken Tides is out now, it is selling quite well. Of course I write under a different name, and no one knows that I write. Even if I did decide to tell someone, no one would believe me _. [pauses, hesitant]_ I am...well, considered sort of an outcast here. I'm different to the people here, for my mind isn't set on money and status. Rather, it is set on books, romance, and friends.

Friends...

 _She sighs and_ _places the last book in her hand onto a shelf nearby, and smiles contentedly, goes over to her notebook, flicks through the pages._

 **Rosalyn (thinking):** Will Turner. Every time that name comes up I always smile. The mans name alone makes my heart soar _[frowns]_ What am I saying? He'd never like me! His heart is set on the Governors daughter; I could never compete to that. She's perfect in almost every way, and…he's my best friend but he probably thinks the same thing everyone else does in this town. _[mimics]_ She's a total bookworm, and most certainly doesn't have a social life _[real voice]_ Of course that isn't true…at least I hope he doesn't think so… _[makes way to the counter and looks as if she is daydreaming.]_

 _Outside a group of women are standing whispering and gossiping among themselves, they walk into the shop._

 **Rosalyn:** _[politely]_ Good afternoon.

 **Women:** _[Wrinkle their nose in disgust and look away, chatting to each other as if Rosalyn ceased to exist]_

 **Woman # 1:** Have you bought that new book, uh...what is it... Broken Tides?

 **Rosalyn:** _[hides a grin, knowing a lot about that particular book. She wrote it]_

 **Woman #2:** _[impatiently to Rosalyn]_ Well, do you have it?

 **Rosalyn:** _[points]_ To the left, second shelf on your right, _[not looking up from the paper she is writing on]_

 _They soon disappear behind the shelves and Rosalyn sighs, rubbing her forehead. As she put her pen down, she hears someone walk through the door._

 **Rosalyn:** Good afternoon- oh! Will!

 **Will:** Good afternoon! And how is your day so far?

 **Rosalyn:** Oh...uh...lovely

 **Will:** _[Gives disapproving look]_

 **Rosalyn:** I don't want to talk about it, Will. But what brings you here?

 **Will:** Just thought I'd say hello! It's what friends do from time to time you know

 **Rosalyn:** _[coughs nervously through the silence]._

 **Will:** But I've got to go back to the shop, make some more swords, we're quite a bit behind. But we'll see each other soon?

 **Rosalyn:** I'm sure of it _[slightly smiling and waves as he leaves, gives out a breath of relief when he is completely gone]_

 **Women:** _[all advance to the counter]_

 **Rosalyn:** Is that all?

 **Women:** _[nod, and make the transaction]_

 **Rosalyn:** _[calls out as the women leave]_ Those books are very good! You'll enjoy them!

 **Woman #3:** We should take her word for it you know, she's practically read every book that's been written! _[they laugh]_

 **Rosalyn:** _[grips pen angrily]_ One day I'll prove them wrong! One day!

 _A man_ _falls to the ground from being kicked out from a building._

 **Man:** _[fists raised]_ And if I ever see yer face in there again, I'll kill yer! _[grunts and walks away]_

 **Jack:** _[groans and gets up shakily, clutching his chest]_ No big deal I've gotten into a fight with a few enemies, no big deal. But I'll get 'em back. Oh yes, I will! _[tries to walk, and falls]_...just as soon as I get my vision back…

 **Rosalyn:** _[In shock puts her hand over her mouth as she hears shouting outside.]_

Oh no! Damn brawls! _[grabs a very, very thick book]_

 _Jack_ _makes his way off the ground, he stumbles to the bookstore nearby. He hears the man coming back with more and he quickly makes his way inside._

 **Jack:** Sure, he needs back up…I can deal with two, but I just had to piss of four of 'em! I'm Jack Sparrow, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, not bloomin' God!

 _He sighs thankfully as he hears their footsteps fade and enters shop, grinning. His head is met with a rather large book and he is knocked out._

 **Rosalyn:** _[grins victoriously as she sees the man black out, but then feels guilt run through]_ The man was trying to get AWAY from the men, not trying to get me!

 **Rosalyn:** _[mutters]_ Bloody hell! _[drags his limp body to the table, and props him up on a chair]_

 **Rosalyn:** Uh, sir? _[shakes him, but he does not wake]_

 **Rosalyn:** _[shouts]_ SIR!

 _He still does not wake. She slaps him and he falls off the chair, and she groans in frustration._

 **Rosalyn:** I guess that wasn't the smartest move. _[Her eyes travel to his chest, where blood seems to be flowing freely]._ Oh my! _[she helps him back on the chair and she runs to get bandages upstairs.]_

 **Jack:** _[eyes open as he is being treated and screams in pain]_ AHHH!

 **Rosalyn:** _[screams and almost drops the bottle of alcohol she was using and shouts]_ You scared me! _[glares]._

 **Jack:** _[glares back at her]_ I scared YOU? Yer the one that hit me with a bloody-ah...what did ye hit me with?

 **Rosalyn:** I'm so sorry! I-err- hit you with a book…

 **Jack:** What book?

 **Rosalyn:** _[points to the thickest one nearby the dictionary, and his eyes widen.]_

 **Jack:** Ye hit me with THAT?!

 **Rosalyn:** I thought you were trying to kill me!

 **Jack:** _[snorts]_ Yer a bit violent for a female, aren't ye? _[he glances at his shirtless form, and winks.]_ If ye wanted me that bad, luv, all ye had to do was ask. Yer not too bad lookin' yerself.

 **Rosalyn:** _[blushes as she starts to continue to dab him with the alcohol]_

 **Jack:** OW! Bloody 'ell woman! That hurt!

 **Rosalyn:** Serves you right. I was not trying to...to...well, you know...and stop grinning like that when I'm talking! I was simply attending to your wounds that you have recently received.

 **Jack:** Ye didn't have to do that. Ye know, clean me up.

 **Rosalyn:** Ah, well, after beating you senselessly I thought it was the least I could do.

 **Jack:** _[chuckles softly, but then winces as she cleans another wound]_

 **Rosalyn:** So, if you don't mind me asking, why were those men after you?

 **Jack:** Ah, long story.

 **Rosalyn:** Then tell me the short version.

 **Jack:** Well, I stole some things from them, and they got angry.

 **Rosalyn:** Ah, I see. Well, uh... _[she stares at his chest for a moment, and then at his cocky grin]_

 **Rosalyn:** Do you always grin like that?

 **Jack:** Only around women! _[stares at her drunkenly, and then winks]_ I think ye fancy me.

 **Rosalyn:** Don't make me whack you with my book again!

 **Jack:** _[laughs and slowly rises from the chair and leans against the table]_ Thanks miss-?

 **Rosalyn:** Macaw, Rosalyn Macaw. May I inquire as to yours?

 **Jack:** Captain Jack Sparrow, that's me!

 **Rosalyn:** _[incredulously]_ Your parents named you Captain?

 **Jack:** No, no, you see-

 **Rosalyn:** Because if they named you Captain, then wow, you're the first-

 **Jack:** I'm a CAPTAIN of a ship I'll have you know. _[puts on shirt]_

 **Rosalyn:** Ah, pardon me for my mistake...

 **Jack:** _[finishes putting on shirt]_ Well, luv, I'd love to stay and chat a bit, but I've got places to go, people to- _[He takes one step forward and falls flat on his face, and into a drunken unconsciousness. She stares at his limp body on her floor, and shakes her head.]_

 **Rosalyn:** People to see _[sighs]_ I know _…[grunts as she drags Jack upstairs, his head hitting each step with a loud thud.]_

 **Rosalyn:** _[after each step]_ Sorry-

 **Rosalyn:** Sorry-

 **Rosalyn:** Sorry- _[makes it to the top and places him on a bed in the spare bedroom.]_

 **Rosalyn:** You're heavy!

 **Jack:** _[responds by snoring even more loudly]_

 **Rosalyn:** _[takes off his coat and hat]_ Goodnight, Jack.


	2. Act I Scene II

**_Act I_**

 ** _Scene II_**

 _It is now the next morning, and Rosalyn is up early writing some more in her notebook. She is filled with many ideas, and she writes them down, afraid she would forget them. The store opens early, yet she hardly has any visitors in the hours of the morning. Footsteps are heard, they belong to Will._

 **Rosalyn:** _[bright and smiling]_ Will!

 **Will:** _[smiles and makes way over to her]_ Good morning. Did you sleep well?

 **Rosalyn:** _[as she shuts her notebook]_ Like a baby!

 **Will:** _[peers over counter trying to read what she was writing]_

 **Rosalyn:** Ah, ah! Will Turner, you know better than to snoop.

 **Will:** _[grins sheepishly]_ Sorry.

 **Rosalyn:** Yeah, right!

 **Will:** Well, I was wondering...

 **Rosalyn:** _[looks hopeful]_

 **Will: -** if you want to get together tomorrow night? I haven't seen you in ages!

 **Rosalyn:** _[hides a disappointed look and jokes]_ You saw me last night.

 **Will:** Well, you know what I mean.

 **Rosalyn:** Yes, I know. No problem.

 **Will:** Good! Well, see you then? Tomorrow night, after the sun sets.

 _She nods, and he smiles at her. Although this was a perfect, perfect moment they always come to an end. Her eyes widen as she hears someone coming downstairs, and her mouth drops open. There stands Jack, clad in only pants. He yawns, scratching his bare chest. She tries not to look at his muscular form, but she drops her pen as a distraction. She motions with her eyes for Jack to go back upstairs, and he grins, winks and then disappears._

 **Will:** _[worried]_ What's wrong?

 **Rosalyn:** _[reluctantly looks away from Jack and back to Will]_ Nothing, nothing. See you tomorrow!

 **Will:** _[he takes her hand in his, and looks at her with sincere concern and whispers]_ Are you sure you're all right?

 **Rosalyn:** _[gets awfully tense]_ I'm-er- fine, really! _[she sighs as Will leaves and glares as she sees Jack again]_

 **Rosalyn:** Jack, you came down here with no shirt on! Everyone will think theres something between you and me!

 **Jack:** _[smirks]_ And is that so bad, Luv?

 **Rosalyn:** _[growls in frustration, poking him in the chest]_ You are such an insufferable- _[she realizes what she's doing and removes her hand immediately]_

 **Jack:** _[winks]_ You regret takin' yer hand away?

 **Rosalyn:** All right, now come on! Get dressed! _[pushes him back upstairs]_

 **Jack:** Pushy little thing ye are!

 **Rosalyn:** _[She rolls her eyes and goes back downstairs]_

 **Jack:** _[comes back]_ So, who was at the door?

 **Rosalyn:** _[airily]_ Oh, just a friend.

 **Jack:** From the way ye were smilin', I'd say he was more than a friend.

 **Rosalyn:** _[slams down a book as Jack hides his look of amusement]_ It's none of your business.

 **Jack:** Sorry, Luv.

 **Rosalyn:** Oh, I'm sure you are.

 **Jack:** Touchy, touchy.

 **Rosalyn:** _[irritably]_ Don't you have somewhere to be?

 **Jack:** Aye, I do. Thank ye fer takin' care of me.

 **Rosalyn:** No worries _[waves her hand dismissively; he smiles and takes her hand, kissing it softly.]_

 **Jack:** I best be off. Until we meet again... _[he tips his hat and sways towards the exit.]_

 _Rosalyn glances at her hand and then back at him, and laughs, she enjoyed his company very much._

 **Rosalyn:** Bye, Jack. Don't get into anymore trouble!

 _Night time comes and Rosalyn giggles excitedly as she rummages through her room to find the perfect dress_

 **Rosalyn:** _[picking up dresses and examines them]_ Too ugly, too revealing... _[exclaims]_ ugh! That dress will certainly make him think I'm looking for something!

 _She finally finds the right dress, and it is simple, yet classy. She quickly puts on some makeup and races downstairs, sitting by the counter, waiting for Will to come._

 **Rosalyn:** _[blushes]_ Who knows he might actually kiss me! _[continues to write in her notebook]_

 _Will finishes putting on his shirt and his shoes. He is ready to see Rosalyn. As he closes the door of his shop, he bumps into a woman._

 **Will:** _[while helping the stranger up]_ I'm so sorry, Miss!

 **Elizabeth:** _[laughs, patting him on the shoulder]_ Oh, its all righ- _[stops in realization]_

 **Elizabeth:** _[smiles and hugs him]_ Will! It's been such a long time! How are you?

 **Will:** _[nervous, trying not to stutter]_ Fine, Miss Swann, and yourself?

 **Elizabeth:** _[jokingly arms akimbo]_ You still haven't learned to call me by my first name.

 **Will:** _[softly and half smiling]_ Maybe someday I shall learn.

 **Elizabeth:** Well, you're out of your shop I see? Why don't we go somewhere and chat for a bit?

 **Will:** Oh well, you see-

 **Elizabeth:** _[pleads]_ Come on, Will! Just for a few minutes!

 **Will:** [indecisively] Well…just for a few minutes…

 _They walk down the street, catching up in all the things they have missed in each others lives._

 _An hour and a half later, Rosalyn sits at the counter, but asleep gently snoring. She suddenly awakes from a loud snore and she tiredly rubs her eyes, yawning. She sees it is dark outside and she scolds herself for sleeping so long._

 **Rosalyn:** Will must have seen me asleep and left…

 _She looks outside the window looking for Will. She puts on her coat and quickly walks across the street, but stops in horror. There, standing in the almost empty streets was Will and Elizabeth, talking animatedly as he walked back to his shop, not even noticing Rosalyn. She sniffles as she walks back in, quietly closing the door of the shop. Her back is against it, and she slowly slides down until she reaches the floor, tears streaming down her face. She starts to cry hysterically, and she does not even try to get up._

 **Rosalyn:** _[face in hands]_ I wish for a better life, where people don't look at me awkwardly, or dare to not speak to me. Why can't I be NORMAL? What did I do so wrong to deserve this kind of life? Why can't I get the one man I ever truly had feelings for?

 _She makes her way to the bookshelves and falls to the floor once again_

 **Rosalyn:** How pitiful, I can't even make it to my own room before breaking down again…

 _She grabs a book that was lying on the ground, and she is holding onto it so tightly that her knuckles are white. She glares at it intensely, and throws it across the room, screaming._

 **Rosalyn:** _[screams]_ These books have ruined my entire life! _[calmed down and in recognition]_ Yet they are the only thing I have…

 _She wipes away her tears, she picks up the book she has thrown, and slowly runs her hand across it. She clutches it tightly, closing her eyes._

 **Rosalyn:** _[whispers]_ I wish I could just be somewhere else. I wish that this is just one horrible dream…

 _Jack sways merrily down the street, humming unknown songs to himself. He has a bottle of rum in one hand, and stops as he sees the bookstore._

 **Jack:** _[holds his chin in thought]_ Hmmm…I am tempted to go in and visit her, particularly to annoy her. It's so funny when she gets angry… _[suppresses a chuckle]_

 _He squints as he sees Rosalyn's figure near some bookshelves, and he watches her for a few more moments, and then decides to make his grand appearance. He opens the door quietly, and creeps his way over to her._

 **Jack:** Luv?

 **Rosalyn:** _[Looks up, hastily trying to wipe away the tears.]_ Oh, Jack, its you!

 **Jack:** Luv, you look horrible!

 _Her lip quivers and she starts to cry again, and he winces at his bluntness. He quickly sits down next to her, kicking some stray books aside. Rosalyn is about to scold him, but is too depressed to tell him._

 **Jack:** What's wrong, Luv? Sorry about before...

 **Rosalyn:** Its okay...it's true! I do look horrible!

 **Jack:** _[does not respond for a moment and looks at his rum then back at Rosalyn]_ Well? What's wrong?

 **Rosalyn:** The man at my bookstore! He's the one I'm in love with! I-I saw him with...another woman...and...I...

 _She sobs again, and Jack hesitantly puts his arm around her_.

 **Jack:** There, there, Luv. There'll be other men, eh?

 **Rosalyn:** _[exclaims and sniffles]_ No, no! Only him! I've loved him since I was twelve years old!

 **Jack:** Ah...and ye didn't tell em?

 **Rosalyn:** No...I...can't...if I told him, he'd probably wouldn't want to be friends with me. I'm sure he doesn't feel that way about me.

 **Jack:** What do ye mean?

 **Rosalyn:** Jack, I'm the outcast of the city! They treat me like a plague.

 _She sniffs again and he pats her shoulder._

 **Jack:** Don't think that way, Luv! Yer not ugly!

 **Rosalyn:** Jack, stop. You're not making me feel any better.

 **Jack:** _[irritably]_ What is it with all women and all yer self-esteem issues?

 **Rosalyn:** _[looks at him with a blank face, and then gives a small mirthless laugh]_ Its just...I really wish he'd like me, Jack...-Hell, I wish he'd just notice me.

 **Jack:** Rum?

 _She takes it quickly, taking a big swig._

 **Jack:** Woah, Luv, have ye ever learned to share?

 **Rosalyn:** Heh. Sorry.

 _They get very drunk. Rosalyn giggles as she looks at Jack, who's also snickering._

 **Jack:** What is it with these books? _[flicks through several pages of one]_

 **Rosalyn:** _[slurs]_ They're wonderful. I loooooove my books.

 **Jack:** _[sarcastically]_ I honestly couldn't tell.

 **Rosalyn:** It must be fun being a pirate.

 **Jack:** _[curious]_ Why do you say that, Luv?

 **Rosalyn:** Well, you have...freedom. No one to tell you what to do...and your life is always exciting...and to be able to go wherever you want... _[starts to giggle, laughing into his shoulder]_

 **Jack:** Yer amusin' when yer drunk.

 **Rosalyn:** Why thank you, Jack.

 **Jack:** That's Captain Jack to you, luv.

 **Rosalyn:** Oh right...well, I must move on to better things...I'm sick of being some lovesick hopeless romantic.

 **Jack:** Aye, ye need to move on.

 **Rosalyn:** I do, I do…

 _She sniffs and swings a book to the side, and Jack ducks, now afraid of her powerful swing. She laughs, and scoots closer to him._

 **Rosalyn:** But what do I move on to? I mean, he's the only man I love...but I do...need to move on...

 _She realizes how close they are, and she glances at his full lips. She looks into his eyes, but cannot bore into them. They hold no emotion to them, but they look right back at her. He does not speak and he does not stop her from moving closer...His hand moves up her arm, and her lips are so close to his, and she moves onto his lap. A grin tugs at his lips, and he draws her closer._

 **Jack:** Aye, ye can't stop hurtin' yerself.

 **Rosalyn:** _[whispers]_ You're right...

 _Just as she is about to kiss him, she passes out, her head falls onto his shoulder._


	3. Act I Scene III

**_Act I_**

 ** _Scene III_**

 _Rosalyn groans as she groggily opens her eyes, she has a hangover. As she glances at her surroundings, she suddenly sobers up._

 **Rosalyn:** This...is not my room...

 **Jack:** _[near the doorway, giving his trademark grin]_ Aye, it isn't, Milady!

 **Rosalyn:** Jack? What are you- _[stops, remembering last night.]_

 **Rosalyn:** _[complaining]_ Oh no...

 _A dark blush forms on her cheeks. She pulls the covers over her head, not daring to look at him. Jack laughs heartily, and she feels the mattress sink. He is sitting at the end of the bed._

 **Jack:** Don't worry about it, Luv! I always knew ye had feelin's fer me!

 _Rosalyn growls, her face appearing once again, and smacks him with a pillow._

 **Rosalyn:** Could you be any more egotistical?

 **Jack:** Aye, it's possible. But aye, ye were very drunk last night. And ye had a wild side to ya! I knew it! Bookworms just a cover, eh?

 _Her eyes form into slits and she is about to hit him, but he flinches and puts his hands up._

 **Jack:** Come on now, just a little joke, Luv!

 **Rosalyn:** I'm not laughing!

 **Jack:** I thought it was funny...

 **Rosalyn:** Why am I in your ship...OH NO! _[gasps]_

 **Rosalyn:** I SLEPT WITH YOU?! _[starts to mumble incoherent things]_

 **Jack:** _[snickers]_ No, unfortunately ye haven't had the opportunity yet to get in the sack with me.

 **Rosalyn:** Yet?...

 _He does not respond to her last comment and continues, and takes her hand._

 **Jack:** I slept somewhere else, relax. But uh...Luv...

 **Rosalyn:** _[suspicious]_ Yes?

 **Jack:** There was...somethin'...well...

 **Rosalyn:** Just spit it out, Jack!

 **Jack:** Yer bookstore was raided by pirates...

 **Rosalyn:** _[screeching]_ WHAT?! Jack, why didn't you stop them?!

 **Jack:** _[winces from her screeching]_ Well it was either save yer store and let them take ya, or save ya and let them ruin the store! But I don't know why they'd want yer books; most of us pirates can't read OR write...

 **Rosalyn:** But-but-but...oh no! We have to go back!

 **Jack:** What?!

 **Rosalyn:** _[snarls, fists clenched angrily]_ Yes, were going to see why they did that to my bookstore! And when I see them I'll have them hanged!

 **Jack:** I knew ye had a violent streak...

 _Rosalyn ignores his last statement and grabs his hand, leading him to the top of the ship._

 **Jack:** Where are ye takin me, Luv?

 _Jack winks suggestively, but he shuts up when she glares at him. The very same glare she gives when she is about to hit him with a novel._

 **Rosalyn:** We're going to my bookstore.

 **Jack:** Why do I have to go?!

 **Rosalyn:** In case they're still there, you can protect me!

 **Jack:** Oh...well, lets go...

 _They quickly hurry back to Rosalyn's bookstore and gawp, seeing all her books on the floor, pages torn and some of them ripped in half._

 **Rosalyn:** No...

 _Tears fill her eyes, and she sighs sadly. Jack goes behind a shelf, seeing if there are any pirates lurking around, and ends up tripping on a book landing on his backside._

 **Jack:** Bloody 'ell! Damn books!

 _She glances at Jack and rolls her eyes._

 **Rosalyn:** All my books! They're...they're destroyed!

 **Jack:** Now now, it isn't that bad, Luv! You can buy new ones!

 **Rosalyn:** Jack, some of these are antiques, old, rare books!

 **Jack:** Oh, well, looks like yer in a fix then, Rozzy.

 **Rosalyn:** My books...

 _She falls to the ground and heaves a long sigh, while Jack takes a seat next to her, wondering how he could make a bookstore owner happy._

 **Jack:** Ye want me to buy ye a book?

 _She looks at him, wondering what he's thinking._

 **Rosalyn:** You want to buy me a book?

 **Jack:** Aye! Will it make ye feel better?

 _She continues to stare at him, not saying a word._

 **Jack:** Why are ya lookin at me like that?

 **Rosalyn:** Because no one has bought me anything in a long time...

 _He grins and puts his arm around her shoulder._

 **Jack:** Well, Luv, things are about to change.

 _It is night and Rosalyn and Jack are cleaning up the book store, Rosalyn gets angry as Jack throws another book across the room, barely missing her face._

 **Rosalyn:** Careful! That's a book from the fifteenth century! It's priceless!

 **Jack:** Ahem. Sorry, Luv. I'll be more careful.

 **Rosalyn:** I'm sure you will...by the way, thanks for helping clean up. No one would've helped!

 **Jack:** Tis not a problem.

 _He starts to pick up books and she tries to clean the counter._

 **Woman #3:** _[giggles]_ So that's where I got this wonderful dress! Every commoner loathes me!

 **Woman #1:** Speaking of commoners...or maybe ones even lower than that...why don't we check on our bookworm friend?

 _Her friends laugh._

 **Woman #2:** Well, she's probably doing the same thing! Although it would be nice to shove it in her face what an outcast she is...

 _They grin and open the door, but don't say anything. They were going for the element of surprise._

 **Rosalyn:** Faster!

 **Jack:** Luv, I'm going as fast as I can.

 **Rosalyn:** Well, hurry up, I might have customers. If they come and see us like this, it will not be very good.

 **Jack:** What, ye don't like it like this?

 _Woman #1 puts her hand over her mouth, trying not to breathe. She hears the bookstore owner and a man behind the counter, and she wondered what they were doing. She had a pretty good idea._

 **Rosalyn:** This isn't working.

 **Jack:** Well, bend over more a bit.

 **Rosalyn:** I'm not THAT flexible!

 **Jack:** O course ye are! Here, lemme help ya...

 _Some shuffling was heard, as well as groaning._

 **Rosalyn:** I can't!

 **Jack:** Yes ye can! Come on now!

 **Rosalyn:** Why don't you do it? I'm sick of being on the bottom!

 _Woman #2 gasps, moving quietly away._

 **Jack:** Well, if ye'll go and grab it, well be done with it!

 **Rosalyn:** I can't see it!

 **Jack:** What do ye mean ye can't see it? Its right there!

 **Rosalyn:** Why don't YOU grab it?

 **Jack:** Easy answer, Luv. Yer hands are smaller.

 **Rosalyn:** Ugh, I hate you.

 **Jack:** Ye know ya can't resist me, Milady.

 **Rosalyn:** Yes I can...I have willpower.

 **Jack:** Sure, sure.

 **Rosalyn:** I can't!

 **Jack:** Yes ye can! Luv, please just do it!

 **Rosalyn:** AHH!

 _Her screaming is frightening Woman #3 nearby._

 **Rosalyn:** AHH!

 **Jack:** Pull!

 **Jack:** AHH!

 **Rosalyn:** PULL!

 _All the women gasp suddenly and run outside, hearing the scuffle._

 **Rosalyn:** You made me suffer all that pain for a stupid BEAD? Honestly, Jack. You can always buy a new one. My hand barely fit in that hole in the floor!

 **Jack:** Hey! These beads have meaning! Sentimental value, like yer books. Thank ye Luv fer getting' it fer me.

 _He gives her a kiss on the cheek and continues to clean up an area nearby, while placing the bead back in his hair. Rosalyn rolls her eyes and starts to grumble about beads and pirates._

 **Jack:** Come on, Luv; let's go back to the ship.

 **Rosalyn:** Ship?

 **Jack:** Well, yer not gonna stay here. Ye might get killed.

 **Rosalyn:** And you care about my well-being?

 **Jack:** Course I do! Yer a fun drunk.

 _She glares and he smiles innocently, his braids in his hair dangling back and forth._ **Rosalyn:** All right, but were NOT sleeping together!

 **Jack:** Aw why not?!

 **Rosalyn:** Jack! It's not proper!

 **Jack:** O course what we'll do won't be proper- oh c'mon! Ye know ye can't resist me.

 **Rosalyn:** I'm resisting you now.

 **Jack:** Ow, Luv, that hurts.

 **Rosalyn:** Listen, I have to go somewhere. I'll meet you at your ship.

 _Jack grins and tips his hat, swaying away._

 **Jack:** I'll be waitin' fer ya.

 **Rosalyn:** I'm sure you will.

 _Rosalyn runs quickly through the streets, sniffing as she sees the blacksmith sign._

 **Rosalyn:** I've had enough of hiding my secret.

 _She pushes open the door and finds him making a sword, which is not unusual. She tries not to look too much at him and clears her throat._

 **Rosalyn:** Will.

 _He stops as he hears Rosalyn's voice, his eyes sorrowful and regretful._

 **Will:** I'm so sorry-

 **Rosalyn:** Save it, Will. You stood me up.

 **Will:** I'm-

 **Rosalyn:** No, let me finish. I know you think I'm some dumb outcast like the rest of these people. You think I'm shy, introverted and a bookworm. Well, let me tell you, I'm not an open book. I've been hiding a secret from you since we were little. It's about time you should know.

 _Will quirks an eyebrow at her._

 **Will:** What secret?

 _She comes closer, her heart speeding up._

 **Rosalyn:** _[rushes out]_ I'm in love with you!

 _Her eyes immediately widen she finally said it._

 **Will:** _[in shock, dropping his sword.]_ What?!

 **Rosalyn:** I said I'm in love with you. Ever since we were kids. I've loved you since I can remember.

 **Will:** I...I see.

 **Rosalyn:** I know you're not interested, no one is interested anyway. But, theres one last thing I wanted to do...

 _She kisses him, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. Finally doing what she has longed to do for so long. The kiss lasts for a few more moments and then she lets go._

 **Rosalyn:** _[whispers]_ I'm sorry it's just...I always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you...even though it wasn't heartfelt...

 _She turns around and walks away, not daring to look back._

 _Rosalyn makes her way back to the Black Pearl._

 **Rosalyn:** _[grumbles]_ Stupid Will! He will probably go to Elizabeth anyway. Oh well, at least I tried…

 _She sniffs as she makes her way to Jacks cabin, and knocks softly._

 **Jack:** Who is it?

 **Rosalyn:** It's me!

 **Jack:** Who's me?

 **Rosalyn:** Jack...

 _Jack opens the door, grinning flirtatiously._

 **Jack:** 'Ello, Luv. I've been waitin fer ya.

 **Rosalyn:** I'm sure you have.

 **Jack:** Well, come on in!

 _She just nods and walks over to a small table nearby, while Jack follows her from behind. She stares at the table, thinking about Will._

 **Rosalyn:** _[mumbling to herself]_ I wonder if he'll say anything to me...maybe he might not talk to me ever again…

 **Jack:** _[while taking a seat next to her]_ Why the long face, Luv?

 **Rosalyn:** Everything! I told him!

 **Jack:** Told who?

 **Rosalyn:** Him! The man that I'm in love with!

 **Jack:** Oh, that...

 **Rosalyn:** Yes, and well...I kissed him.

 _Jacks looks pleasantly surprised, and he leans in closer._

 **Jack:** Did ye now?

 **Rosalyn:** Yes, but...I don't think he enjoyed it...

 **Jack:** Wanna practice?

 **Rosalyn:** JACK!

 **Jack:** Heh...sorry...thought I should ask...ye never know...

 _She glares at him while he smiles innocently. He slowly moves his arm around her shoulders, moving his lips near hers. Before he can say a flirty comment, she flings her arms around him, wailing._

 **Rosalyn:** Oh Jack! He probably hates me!

 _Jack sighs sadly._

 **Jack:** No one can ever hate ye, Luv. Yer one of the nicest people I know! Except for the time ye hit me with a book...

 _She lightly giggles, but then whispers to him softly._

 **Rosalyn:** I'm invisible, Jack...

 **Jack:** I see ya.

 _She inhales sharply as his other hand snakes around her waist, his eyes looking at her lips._

 **Rosalyn (thinking):** I now feel so torn. I love Will, of course, but now...Jack is here...he is always listening to me...but why do I always go back to a man that will never give me a second glance?

 _As Jack goes to kiss her, she suddenly starts to scream._

 **Jack:** What what, what is it?!

 **Rosalyn:** _[screeches, jumping away from the table]_ Spider! SPIDER!

 _Jack squints to see a medium sized spider moving across the floor._

 **Jack:** Luv, it's just a spid-

 **Rosalyn:** KILL IT! KILL IT!

 **Jack:** _[Jack smirks, holding back a laugh]_ I didn't know ye felt so strongly about killin' spiders.

 **Rosalyn:** PLEASE JACK JUST KILL THE DAMN THING!

 **Jack:** _[looks taken aback]_ Yer cursin' now!

 **Rosalyn:** Please! _[she squeaks, watching as it comes closer to her],_ kill it!

 _He quickly squishes it with his boot, and she whimpers with fright._

 **Jack:** S'ok, Luv, it's dead.

 **Rosalyn:** Are you sure?

 _Jack lifts up his boot, revealing the spiders' remains._

 **Jack:** I'm sure. Heh, sorry bout that. We seem to have a lot of those on here.

 **Rosalyn:** A-A lot?

 **Jack:** Mmmmhmmmm. Well, you can stay here for the night, Luv. I have an extra room. See you in the morning! G'night!

 _He left Rosalyn in a paranoid state._

 **Rosalyn:** S-Spiders...he expects me to SLEEP?!


End file.
